


Underneath it All

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What lies underneath the full robes of the snarky Potion Master and the calm nature of the reserved DADA Professor may surprise you.





	Underneath it All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by busaikko and reddwarfer. Written for the amazing kerryblaze and for smut_69 Big Kinky Table prompt - corset.  Follow up to Cherry Flavored Seduction.  


* * *

 

Remus walked as quickly as he could, without it being considered sprinting, down to the dungeons. He stopped outside of Severus’ quarters, tapped his wand against his tongue to freshen his breath, smoothed out his jumper, then--finally--knocked on the door.

There was no worded reply; however, the door slowly opened on its own. Remus took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Severus?" he called through the empty sitting room.

"In here, Lupin."

Severus' deep voice ran down the front of Remus' body, caressing him as though actual hands were upon him.

Remus crossed the room and cautiously pushed open the door to Severus' bedchamber. Immediately, he gasped at the sight before him.

Severus stood, one hand leaning against his bedpost, the other propped on his hip. His robes hung open, and much to Remus' deepest delight, Severus was wearing a black leather corset and very small black satin knickers.

Remus' eyes were fixated on the laces which ran up the length of Severus' torso. His heart pounded. His eyes continued down Severus' body. When he noticed that Severus was barefoot, his jaw dropped. This was everything he'd dreamt about. This was practically the exact image from his reoccurring fantasy… the image which kept him _occupied_ many a lonely night.

Suddenly, Remus realized why this was so much like his fantasy… it was.

"You saw this in my mind, didn't you?"

"I did indeed," Severus grinned flirtatiously. "Do you like what you see?"

"That's not playing fair, Severus."

Severus' eyebrow arched. "Fair? I don't recall reading a rule book."

Severus began to approach him, slowly. Remus hated how incredibly sexy Severus looked, hated how his body was responding to the corset. He felt foolish and wanted to be angry with Severus for violating his private thoughts. Diverting his eyes, he looked down at the floor. However, when Severus' bare feet came into view, an unbidden moan escaped him.

"I did what I had to do, Lupin. Is it really all that horrible?"

"You could have just asked."

"Not if I wanted the truth." Severus sighed when Remus still refused to look at him. "I merely wanted know how to please you. Is that so bad? I wanted to know what you truly desire."

Remus reached out and placed his hands on Severus' cinched waist.

"This," he whispered.

"Mmhm, go on."

"I desire this," repeated Remus, running his hands up the sides of Severus' body, caressing the curves formed by the tight leather. He traced his way down the laces with his fingertips, then cupped Severus' satin covered cock. Lifting his head, he looked Severus directly in the eye.

"And this."

Severus pushed against Remus' palm and sucked in his breath.

Remus moaned again. The contrasting textures of hard leather and cool, smooth satin aroused him to a level he hadn't experienced in years. The fact that Severus did this… for him… wanted to _truly_ please him, sent his passion into high gear.

He reached under Severus' robes, grabbed his arse with both hands and said, "Above all… it's _this_ that I desire most."

Severus walked forward, backing Remus up against the wall. He claimed Remus’ mouth, kissing him hard and rough, nipping at his lip every so often.

Remus' hands found their way underneath Severus' knickers. He kneaded Severus' buttocks, dipping his fingers into the crevice slightly.

Severus moaned into Remus' mouth, let his robes fall to the floor and raised his hand in the air. Remus pulled out of the kiss just enough to see a small black jar soar across the room into Severus' outstretched hand. Although the jar had no label, it was quite clear what it was.

"Eager?" Remus chuckled.

"It's been a long time, Lupin."

Remus let out a nervous laugh, suddenly realizing how long it had been since he'd had this sort of opportunity. Despite his nerves, he wanted this, and he was actually quite relieved that Severus had taken such initiative, regardless of what he’d said moments ago. He may never have approached Severus on his own.

The next few minutes seemed like a dream, or as though Remus was watching them through someone else's eyes. Severus lifted Remus' jumper up over his head and then his undershirt as well. His hands explored Remus' chest and shoulders, tracing the many scars.

Severus surprised Remus when he leaned forward and tenderly kissed a quite prominent scar on Remus' collarbone. His scars were always a source of embarrassment; he never imagined that having them caressed in this way would actually make him feel _special_.

Severus’ tongue trailed up Remus' neck, nipping and sucking here and there. When he reached Remus' ear, he whispered in that velvety voice that fueled Remus' desire even further:

"How do you want me?"

"Good Lord, very much so!" Remus replied, pressing his erection against Severus'.

Severus chuckled a bit. "Not how much, Lupin. How--in which position?"

"Bloody hell! On the bed…on the bed, on all fours."

Severus stepped back and bowed his head. "As you wish."

"Take off the knickers first," Remus ordered as he quickly shed the rest of his clothes.

Severus complied, placed the jar of lubricant at the foot of the bed, and crawled into position. A shiver ran through Remus at the sight of Severus waiting for him… eagerly offering his arse for Remus' taking.

Remus hastened to the foot of the bed. He slapped Severus lightly on the arse, then grabbed hold of his hips, spreading him open. Diving down, Remus swirled his tongue around the tight pucker of muscle and was rewarded with a delightful moan from Severus.

He let his tongue dip inside, while his hand slid around to the front of Severus' body. He wrapped his hand around Severus' cock, stroking slowly. The sounds Severus was making made Remus' own cock twitch with anticipation. He sped up his rhythm, actually fucking Severus with his tongue now.

"Lupin! Fuck me."

Remus took this as praise and continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Severus' arse.

"Lupin…" Severus pleaded. "Your cock--my arse--now!" he demanded, pulling his hips down away from Remus' face.

"Of course--er--where is--ah." He found the jar of lubricant and quickly smoothed an ample amount over his eager cock.

He slipped a slick finger into Severus' hole to prepare him, but Severus groaned, grunting the words: "Cock, Lupin, cock."

Remus didn't need to be told again. He moved his hand, positioned himself, and thrust forward, burying his cock deeply in Severus' arse. Both men moaned loudly. Remus held still at first, wanting to absorb the intensity of the moment. But when Severus dropped down onto his elbows and rocked his hips back and forth, the fevered passion hidden underneath Remus’ usual easy going personality was unleashed with abandon.

Remus' fingers tightened on Severus' hips, promising to leave their mark. He rammed into Severus over and over, his balls slapping against Severus' body with each forward thrust. Severus' knees fell out from under him, his cock rubbing against the satin bedspread. It was no time at all until he shouted out, his orgasm spilling onto the bed. His body contracted, clenching down around Remus' cock, sending him over the edge as well. Remus threw his head back and howled, filling Severus with his release.

Exhausted, Remus stepped back, collapsing down into Severus' armchair. He watched as Severus stood, flicked his wand to clean the bed, then untied the laces to remove his corset. He tossed it onto the bed and walked off toward the bathroom.

"I need to shower," he grumbled, causing Remus' brow to furrow. It wasn't as though he expected Severus to be one for post-coital closeness, but he hadn't expected to be brushed off so quickly.

Severus paused outside the bathroom door, looked over his shoulder and grinned; it was the same naughty grin Remus had seen when he'd first entered the bedroom.

"Join me?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
